Me gusta el beicon
by Arakne
Summary: El encuentro de Neville y Luna en los invernaderos de Hogwarts, con Trevor, plantas y beicon de por medio.


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner; yo sólo los disfruto.****

* * *

**

**Me gusta el beicon**

Neville caminaba apresurado por los terrenos de Hogwarts, con apariencia nerviosa y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas. De vez en cuando se paraba para mirar detrás de algún arbusto o entre la hierba crecida, como si estuviera buscando algo desesperadamente. Y es que, tras una larga temporada sin hacer de las suyas, su sapo Trevor había vuelto a perderse.

Se detuvo en seco, e intentando no pensar en lo que diría su abuela si se enterase de la enésima desaparición de su mascota, trató de recordar los sitios en los que había estado ese día y que podrían ser un escondrijo apetecible para su revoltoso sapo. La habitación, la sala común, el aula de Encantamientos, otra vez la sala común, los invernaderos…

¡Los invernaderos! Claro, seguro que Trevor estaría allí: le encantaba la humedad de las plantas. Bastante más animado, reemprendió su camino, pensando ya en otras cosas, como el encantamiento de inmovilidad total que pensaba lanzarle a su sapo una vez lo encontrara para que no volviera a escaparse.

No tardó mucho en llegar. Los invernaderos eran con diferencia el rincón de Hogwarts que más le gustaba a Neville, y muchas veces cuando no tenía nada que hacer, iba allí a pasar el rato contemplando las plantas y a buscar un poco de tranquilidad, ya que por lo general era un lugar solitario. Sin embargo, aquel día, había alguien ahí dentro. Alguien que llevaba la varita detrás de la oreja, tenía una melena rubia larga y despeinada y lucía unos inconfundibles rábanos colgando de las orejas. Luna Lovegood.

—Sé lo difícil que es esto para ti— consolaba con voz soñadora a una de las plantas mientras la acariciaba— pero yo estoy aquí para hacerte compañía. Mira, ¡hasta te he traído beicon! ¿Qué te parece? Hola, Neville, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó girándose, y mirando al recién llegado con sus enormes ojos azules.

—Eh… Hola, Luna. He vuelto a perder a Trevor— Neville no pudo disimular su asombro cuando la Ravenclaw se sacó del bolsillo una servilleta en la que había envuelto un poco de beicon, empezó a hacerlo trocitos y se los echó a la planta —esto… ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Le estoy dando beicon a la Lunaris Bingloderma —replicó Luna, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es una Lunaris Bingloderma? Ni siquiera la Profesora Sprout sabe a que especie pertenece esa planta —inquirió Neville, sorprendido—. Le ha dado muchos problemas, porque lleva ahí años, y no crece.

—Sé que es una Lunaris. Tenemos muchas en casa: son un nido perfecto para los nargles —Neville frunció un poco el ceño al oír mencionar a los nargles, pero no dijo nada—. No crece porque está deprimida, por eso le doy bacon: le gusta y le anima. A mi también me gusta el bacon —comentó alegremente mientras dejaba el último pedazo en la maceta.

En ese momento, se oyó el sonoro croar de un sapo desde un terrario que había en el centro del invernadero. Neville corrió y tropezó con unos arbustos nerviosos que se movieron histéricamente antes de abalanzarse sobre Trevor. La verdad es que por un momento se había olvidado por completo de él.

—Bueno, Neville, me ha gustado verte, hasta la próxima —se despidió Luna, todavía acariciando a la planta.

Neville estaba confundido. A pesar de haber dicho que solo iba al invernadero a recoger a Trevor, no le habría importado quedarse un buen rato hablando con Luna. Pero ella ya se había despedido, así que con un simple "Adiós, Luna" salió y puso rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. No tenía mucho tiempo libre antes de cenar y todavía tenía que terminar la redacción sobre transformaciones múltiples para McGonagall.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Una semana después, una Profesora Sprout muy alegre recibió a los alumnos de Hufflepuff y de Gryffindor para la clase de Herbología.

—Buenos días —les saludó sonriente—, hoy vamos a ver los arbustos nerviosos —señaló los matorrales con los que Neville había tropezado el día que perdió a Trevor —pero antes quiero enseñaros algo.

Se levantó y se dirigió al otro lado de la clase, ante las atentas miradas de todos los alumnos. Neville se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando vio que a la planta a la que Luna había consolado le habían empezado a crecer las hojas. Al parecer las locuras de Luna tenían parte de verdad. No pudo contener una sonrisa cuando vio que todavía había un pequeño trozo de beicon pendiendo de una de sus ramitas.

—Esta planta llevaba aquí ya siete años, y todo ese tiempo no he conseguido hacer que le saliera ni una sola hoja. Ahora, por alguna razón desconocida, ha empezado a germinar, aunque ni siquiera es la estación propicia para ello. ¿Alguien podría decirme de que especie es? —les cuestionó.

Neville levantó la mano.

—Es una Lunaris Bingloderma.

—Muy bien, señor Longbottom, diez puntos para Gryffindor. Exacto, es una Lunaris Bingloderma, una planta sumamente difícil de encontrar y que se caracteriza por sus estados de ánimo variables. No pude reconocerla hasta que le salieron las primeras hojas: suavemente redondeadas aunque de punta afilada, propias de su especie —la Profesora Sprout siguió explicando, pero Neville ya no la seguía. Su mente divagaba lejos de los invernaderos.

Pensaba en Luna, una chica sin duda un poco rara, pero que gracias a una de sus excentricidades había conseguido hacer algo que no había logrado Sprout en siete años, y ahora estaba haciendo que Neville dejara de prestar atención en Herbología, su asignatura favorita, cosa que pasaba en pocas ocasiones.

Adoptando una expresión soñadora propia de su amiga la de los pendientes con forma de rábano, Neville pensó que a él también le gustaba el beicon.


End file.
